


You need a hand to hold

by orphan_account



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bottom Richie, and is dealing with it, eddie lost his arm fighting pennywise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I want to try something new tonight.”Richie could hear the shift in Eddie’s tone, from playful to serious. He flipped, facing his boyfriend and kissing him quickly. Eddie hadn’t put on his prosthetic yet, not wanting the cool plastic to be squished under him so he carefully kept a hand on Richie, using him to keep steady. “You already bored? Want to get that sex chair I told you about?”“God no.” Eddie’s nose wrinkled and Richie kissed it, smiling. “I want to-” He paused and Richie kissed him again, silently encouraging him. “I want to top if that’s okay.”“Thank god.” The words slipped out of his mouth, causing Eddie to giggle.





	You need a hand to hold

Richie had thought that surviving a demon clown would be the highlight of his life but he quickly learned that he was wrong. Instead, it was waking up next to Eddie, getting to see his face first thing every morning and knowing that he’d get to do it again the next day. 

Living with Eddie was full of surprises. Richie had prepared for the uptight boy that he had known as a child, he expected a variety of medications and inhalers to be in Eddie’s suitcase when he finally moved to California to be with Richie. Instead they were was packed with sweaters and pictures of them, things that Eddie said he had forgotten he’d had until after they fought IT again and couldn’t bear to leave with Myra. Richie welcomed all of them, anything that made Eddie feel like it was his house too. 

Eddie had come with some medications and creams but not because he wanted them. Rather it was all from recent doctor’s visits, all were to help heal his arm. He had reluctantly put them in the medicine cabinet, grumbling at how many he had and how long he’d need them.

Eddie hated the stump, he’d barely even look at it until he had latched the prosthetic on and even then he was a reluctant glance. Richie didn’t share those feelings. He’d help Eddie rub lotion on it, helped by massaging it when it ached. Eddie had protested at first but in the early weeks he’d needed the help, still learning how to manage things on his own. 

Eddie was fiercely independent and wanted to learn to do everything on his own, to not rely on Richie. After weeks of therapy, he could grip things with his prosthetic, pick up cups and hold a fork. It was slow going and frustrating for Eddie, leading to him continually (only partially jokingly) asking if Richie really wanted him around - if he was really worth the trouble. And everytime Richie could swoop down and kiss him, listing all the reasons he wanted Eddie around and why Richie didn’t mind helping him in any way Eddie would allow. Eddie would huff and change the subject while Richie would smile down at him, thinking how lucky he was. 

Because he was. He was lucky that Eddie had come back into his life and even luckier that they both lived. They had years together, the rest of their lives. It was more than Richie could have ever asked for or expected. When he saw Eddie in that Chinese restaurant he had realized immediately that he had never stopped loving Eddie, even when he couldn’t remember his name or face. The feeling had hit him like a ton of bricks, forcing him to rethink his life and where it had been going- he would have done anything to keep Eddie alive. Now, he had years to make up for the time they had lost. 

Richie would spend every minute he could to make sure that Eddie knew that. He’d tell Eddie when he woke up, over breakfast, while they went on walks, he’d tell him until Eddie told him to stuff it and then tell him once more for good measure. 

But he especially made sure to tell Eddie when they made love. It had taken some time, Eddie was still discovering his sexuality and hadn’t been ready for sex. He wanted to take things slow, to get to know each other and to learn more about who he was. Richie was fine with that, just being near Eddie and being able to kiss him was enough. He’d wait forever for Eddie. 

When Eddie had finally, cautiously, told Richie he was ready, he was ecstatic. They’d gone slow the first time, Richie wanting Eddie to be comfortable and to enjoy it.  He had insisted on taking off his prosthetic, wanting it to be just him, and he felt like he couldn’t hold Richie how he’d wanted. They’d changed positions, Eddie riding Richie, setting the pace and he’d gotten to watch Eddie’s expression change from discomfort to ecstasy as he bounced on Richie. Neither had lasted long but it had still been the best experience he’d had, the first time he’d slept with someone he really cared about. 

Since then they’d gotten better at it. To Richie’s utter delight Eddie’s libido was as healthy as his. He would pull Richie into a dark corner to make out with him or sit on his lap during movies, grinding against him. He’d never expected this from the small, nervous boy he’d grown up with and he loved every second of it. 

Even with all that, there was one thing that Richie wanted that he hadn't been able to ask yet. They’d been together six months now and had grown comfortable with each other, learning the other’s body and habits. It was the perfect mix of comfort and new but Richie was still uncertain about some things, and how Eddie would feel about them. Richie wanted to bottom, to feel Eddie inside of him. He never thought he’d want that but watching Eddie’s expressions as they had sex, he wanted to feel that. And he trusted Eddie, more than he had anyone before. 

He just wasn’t sure how to bring it up. He couldn’t just say over their morning coffee and oatmeal that he wanted Eddie’s dick in him. He’d tried to ask once, when they were making out like teenagers on the couch but had choked and ended up giving Eddie a blow job, watching how Eddie’s eyes rolled back and using his hand on himself. 

He hadn’t asked since. He’d given up thinking about how to. He didn’t want to scare Eddie off. He knew that Eddie was still getting comfortable with himself and his prosthetic, insisting that he take it off when they had sex, not wanting it to be part of their experience. It would be harder to Eddie to top without it, using only one arm, so Richie let it go. He had everything else he wanted and didn’t want to push things. 

But, like in so many other things, Eddie and he were of one mind. To his surprise Eddie brought up the very topic a week later. They were in bed, a lazy Sunday morning. Richie was the small spoon, enjoying how Eddie curled around him, feeling his bare chest on Richie’s back. Richie was playing with Eddie’s fingers while they lazily talked about plans for the day. 

“Richie,” Eddie cooed in his ear. 

“Yea, babe?” Richie replied, practically hearing Eddie’s smile. For how much as Eddie had protested the nicknames growing up he loved them now. Whenever Richie called him one Eddie would brighten- and Richie called him them as often as he could. 

“I want to try something new tonight.” 

Richie could hear the shift in Eddie’s tone, from playful to serious. He flipped, facing his boyfriend and kissing him quickly. Eddie hadn’t put on his prosthetic yet, not wanting the cool plastic to be squished under him so he carefully kept a hand on Richie, using him to keep steady. “You already bored? Want to get that sex chair I told you about?”

“God no.” Eddie’s nose wrinkled and Richie kissed it, smiling. “I want to-” He paused and Richie kissed him again, silently encouraging him. “I want to top if that’s okay.”

“ _ Thank god _ .” The words slipped out of his mouth, causing Eddie to giggle. 

“So it would be okay then?” He asked, searching Richie’s face.

Richie kissed him, adoring Eddie’s obvious concern for him. “More than. I want to ask you but I chickened out. Yet again, Eddie Kaspbrak is braver than me.” 

Eddie giggled, bringing his hand up to brush hair out of Richie’s face. “Good, okay, good. I wasn’t sure how you’d react.”

“Like this.” Richie said, pulling Eddie on top of him and kissing him deeply, pulling his hips against Richie’s. He loved how Eddie felt on top of him, wiggling and pulsing against Richie, his body fitting perfectly over Richie’s. Eddie let out one of the small groans that Richie loved, grinding against him. As they continued to make out Richie felt his dick give a hopeful twitch. “We don’t have to wait until tonight you know.” 

“No? Eddie asked, his hand finding Richie’s hair and playing with it. “What about that farmer's market you were raving about?”

“Not as tasty as you.” Richie said, nudging Eddie’s chin up with his nose so he could kiss his neck, nibbling on the soft flesh and enjoying the noises that escaped from Eddie. Eddie was straddling him and Richie could feel him growing hard as they continued. He rolled his hips against Eddie, pleased by the gasp that followed. 

“What do you say, Eds? Want to give this a shot?” He asked, running his hands over Eddie’s back. Eddie’s response was to grind into him, making their clothed erections bump. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“I think I need my arm.” Eddie said reluctantly. “Otherwise I can’t hold onto you.” 

Richie nodded, watching Eddie crawl off and grab his prosthetic. Richie helped him get it on, running his hands over Eddie’s shoulder and back as they did. He could see Eddie trying not to look at the space where it connected with his real arm, the difference between the skin and plastic always jarred him.

Eager to get his mind off it, Richie stood behind Eddie and started to kiss him again, his lips trailing over Eddie’s neck and shoulders while his hands played at the waistband of Eddie’s boxers. 

He felt Eddie relax again under his hands, teasing him for a bit before finally slipping his fingers into his briefs and touching Eddie. “God, Eds, I can’t wait to have this inside me,” He whispered into Eddie’s ear. “You’re going to fill me up so well. Fuck, baby.” Eddie whined in response as Richie palmed the head of his dick, his other hand stroking Eddie. He wasn’t exaggerating, he wanted Eddie inside him, wanted to be filled and stretched by his boyfriend. Richie ground against Eddie, both of them growing as their breaths turned into quiet pants and moans. 

After a minute Eddie had enough teasei. “Lie back down.” He directed. Both men shed their boxers and Richie fell back on the bed, watching Eddie grab the lube and a condom. 

“You’ve got to tell me if it hurts, okay?” Eddie told him, eyes searching Richie’s face as he placed a pillow under Richie’s hips. 

“Of course, baby, but I trust you. Don’t worry.” 

Eddie nodded and opened the lube, pouring some onto his hand. His prosthetic one gripped Richie’s leg, the plastic cool and hard on his skin. Eddie’s fingers circled Richie’s hole, slightly cooler than his skin. He knew Eddie was watching his expressions like a hawk and he tried to relax. As much as he wanted this it was still a intimidating. Eddie had a thick dick and Richie loved having it in his hands and mouth but having it  _ in  _ him was a whole new ballgame. 

As Eddie carefully slipped a finger in he started to relax, giving into the sensation of Eddie’s finger in him and swallowing the desire to tense up. Since Eddie couldn’t use both hands like Richie could he tried to keep his legs open as Eddie worked the finger in and out of him. Eddie’s prosthetic hand moved slowly over his leg, not quite reaching his growing erection. As Eddie’s finger pushed in and out Richie could see him frowning slightly. 

“Eds, baby, what’s wrong?” Richie asked, sitting up slightly, his hand reaching for Eddie’s cheek. 

Eddie looked down at his prosthetic. “I can’t feel you.”  He said, fiercely glaring down at it. “I hate this fucking fake hand.”

“Eds,” Richie’s voice was soft. Eddie removed his finger from Richie, letting Richie pull him back down onto Richie’s chest.

“I hate it, Richie. I want to feel you.” Eddie said as Richie nuzzled him. “I want to make you feel as good as you make me feel.”

“Baby, you do, you absolutely do.” Richie said, nudging up Eddie’s chin so he loved Eddie in the eyes. “I love your prosthetic.”

“You always say that.” Eddie huffed. “When you’re trying to convince me I’m not a burden.”

Richie smirked at his stubbornness. “Because I do, do you know why?” Eddie shook his head. “Well, for one, I think we could use it for some hella kinky shit if you’ll let me.” Eddie rolled his eyes and started to reply but Richie put a finger to his lips. “I’m joking! Mostly. I also think you have some great opportunities for practical jokes here.”

“Richie,” Eddie said, slightly annoyed. 

Richie kissed him, slipping his hand into Eddie, feeling the mechanical fingers curl around his. “Okay, okay. Eds, the real reason is that this,” He held the arm up, forcing Eddie to look at it. “It means you lived. It means you survived Pennywise. When we were down in the sewers- I thought I lost you. I thought I’d never get to tell you how much you meant to me or how much I love you. This arm, it's our second chance. I’ll never complain about it. because this arm means you’re alive and you’re here, with me. I don’t care if you’re more man than machine, as long as it means I get to wake up next to you.”

“Richie-” Eddie’s voice was strained and his eyes were wet. 

But he wasn’t finished. “I love you, Eds. No matter how many arms you have.”

Eddie laughed and leaned down, kissing Richie. Richie kissed him back, trying to pour anything he didn’t say into the kiss. “I love you too,” Eddie said when he pulled back. “You’re so good to me.”

“Remember that next time I leave the milk out.”

Eddie laughed and kissed him again. The kiss turned deeper and soon Richie could feel himself growing hard again and felt Eddie doing the same. Richie’s hands ran over Eddie’s back and ass, letting his fingers dance on the skin and grabbing his hips to pull him closer. Their erections ground together and Eddie pulsed into him, making both groan. 

“Can we try that again?” Richie asked, breaking the kiss and looking up at Eddie. “Because I’d still fucking like to.”

“Yes, I want that too.” Eddie said, arching into Richie once more before crawling off. He added more lube to his fingers and then easily slipped his finger back in. Eddie’s prosthetic hand slowly moved down Richie’s leg, finally reaching his erection. He felt Eddie hesitate then slowly grip him. It was different than Eddie’s other hand, not as warm but smoother. He started to slowly pump Richie, watching his expression.

“It’s good, Eddie.” Richie said, gripping the bed sheets. Between having Eddie’s finger in him and Eddie slowly pumping him Richie felt good and he wanted more.

“Are you ready for another finger?” He asked, leaning over to plant a kiss on Richie’s hip and then the head of his erection. Richie nodded and Eddie added another finger, starting to stretch Richie out. He ie groaned, feeling Eddie’s fingers inside of him was new, different, but he liked it. Especially as Eddie crooked a finger, finding Richie’s prostate and pressing. Richie bucked up, a string of swear words falling from his lips. Eddie was so careful, leaning over to kiss Richie’s thighs and hips as his hands moved. 

“Eddie, please come on, fuck me.” Richie asked, trying to grind back on Eddie’s fingers, wanting more. 

“One more finger.” Eddie seemed more confident now, knowing that Richie was enjoying this. Eddie’s hips were pressed against Richie’s thigh, he could feel how hard Eddie was too. Eddie added the last finger, scissoring Richie open as best he could. “You’re doing so well, Richie,” Eddie told him, leaving more kisses on his thighs. “I can’t wait to be inside you.” 

“Then fucking stick it in.” Richie said, arching into Eddie’s hands, trying to get him to go faster. 

Eddie chuckled. “Okay, okay.” He removed his fingers, tearing open the condom, slipping it on and adding more lube as he positioned himself between Richie’s legs. Richie felt Eddie’s cock against his hole and tried not to get nervous. “Are you ready?” He asked, his hands running over Richie’s thighs. 

“Yes, just, go slow?” Richie asked, looking at Eddie. He nodded and started to slowly push in. Richie felt himself stretching, pain giving way to pleasure as Eddie inched in. He finally bottomed out and stopped, waiting for Richie to give him the go ahead. 

“Move, you can move,” Richie said and Eddie started to thrust in and out, letting Richie feel him each time. “God, Eddie, you feel so good, fuck.” Richie understood Eddie’s expressions when they had sex, why he would bite his lip, begging Richie to go faster. 

“You too, Richie, love having you around me,” Eddie said, nearly pulling all the way out before slamming back in. Eddie set the pace, never moving quite fast enough for Richie to cum. Eddie’s hands ran over Richie’s legs, holding them open as he thrust, allowing him to better angle against Richie. 

“Turn over,” Eddie told him. Richie listened, getting on all fours. Eddie kissed Richie’s lower back and then slipped back in, both groaning as he did. 

“God, Eddie, touch me.” Richie pleads and Eddie compiled, his hand matching the pace of his hips. Eddie was hitting his prostate with each thrust, bringing him closer and closer to his orgasm. “Fuck, faster, faster, more.” Eddie sped up, his thrusts growing more erratic as he got closer. “Eds, yes, god, cum inside me, fuck, I want you to.”

“Richie!” Eddie cried out as he came, his free hand gripping Richie’s hip. 

Richie came only a minute later, his orgasm ripping through him as he painted the bedsheet. Eddie threw out the condom and fell next to Richie on the bed, curling into him and kissing him.

“Was it okay?” Eddie asked. 

Richie grabbed Eddie’s face in both hands, “It was more than okay, it was fucking great. When can we do it again?”

Eddie chuckled leaning down again to kiss Richie. “We’ll see if you say that after tomorrow, you’ll be sore.” His face was thoughtful. “I should run you a bath, it’ll help.” 

Richie pulled Eddie close. “In a minute, just, stay with me for a minute.”

He felt Eddie relax into him, nodding happily. “Of course I will.” 

**Author's Note:**

> “There’s a lot of things you need to get across this universe. Warp drive… wormhole refractors… You know the thing you need most of all? You need a hand to hold.”  
> — The Doctor, Season 6, Episode 6
> 
> Based on a prompt sent to me asking for bottomrichie...that kinda got away from me


End file.
